


Ren

by Jeyfeather1234



Series: Gates of Infinity [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: I tweaked N's backstory, N makes a new friend, Names are very important in this fic series, This is really short but it's important I promise, Trash Dad Ghetsis is mentioned, Who's that Pokemon?, part of a series, secret name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyfeather1234/pseuds/Jeyfeather1234
Summary: REN: One of the five parts of the soul: The secret name, the identity (Kane Chronicles, "Throne of Fire" Terminology).





	Ren

Cold. That was the first thing N felt when he woke up. It was terribly cold and he felt he was sinking to the bottom of a river. **_"N,"_** a gentle voice whispered. _**"N, can you hear me?"**_

"Who's there?" N asked, looking around. He couldn't find Zorua or Emolga anywhere. In fact, he couldn't see a thing except for the darkness surrounding him. It reminded him of his room. The child shuddered in fear at the realization that he was by himself with a strange voice. "Are...are you a pokemon?"

_**"Yes,"**_ the voice responded. _**"I'm a very special pokemon, you see."**_ A special pokemon? N's eyes widened in interest. He remembered Ghetsis telling him about Reshiram and the chosen hero.

"Are you Reshiram? Ghetsis told me about you." The voice chuckled softly.

_ **"No, little one. Reshiram is nothing compared to me. I'm even stronger than Arceus."** _

"Really?" N had never heard of a pokemon more powerful than Arceus. He wondered why this one had decided to speak to him. Was he really that special? "What are you doing here?"

_ **"I have a special offer for you. Can you keep a promise?"** _

"Yes."

** _"I will give you a name, a very special name that only I can say. Whenever I call you by that name, you must come and meet me. In return, I will give you my name; you must never mention it to any other person."_ **

"Not even Ghetsis?"

_**"Especially Ghetsis. Names are powerful weapons, little one. Only you will be able to wield that power."**_ N could now see a pair of violet eyes gazing down at him. They were intimidating but also warm and friendly. **_"Are you strong, little one? Are you prepared to carry out my instructions?"_**

"Yes!" N responded eagerly. "I can do it!"

_ **"Very well. From now on, your name will be..."** _


End file.
